Akatsuki story
by kittyk37
Summary: When three friends got pulled into the TV, they found that now they are stuck living with the Akatsuki with a few other things that change too...


Keal's P.O.V.

"Ahh! BODY WITHOUT HEAD!" I said as I saw Daemon, Tenshi and I were on top of a corpse without a head.

"What-" Daemon and Tenshi said at the same times when we all just off to see the body that lays on the floor.

"I didn't do it!" Daemon said as we all looked at the body.

Before I can say anything about that comment the sound of footsteps reach our ears.

"W-What was that?" I said with fear clearly showing in my voice.

"Well I don't want to stick around to find out, I say we make a run for it." Daemon said as she took charge.

"But where?" I asked.

"Umm this way!" Tenshi said as she pointed farther down the hallway.

"Hey good idea, but I think it's better if we all go our own ways and meet back later so that we aren't caught all at once." Daemon said to both me and Tenshi.

"But-" I was cut off as the footsteps got steadily louder.

"No time, just run I promise we'll meet up later." Daemon said as she ran off in some random hallway.

I look over to Tenshi and we gave each other a nod as a way of saying 'good luck' before we ran off in two different directions.

Daemon, I do hope you're right about all of us meeting up later… I thought as I ran down the dark unknown hallway.

Daemon's P.O.V. 

…Okay, Okay I think I've got enough distances that no one should be able to find me so I can slow down now. I thought as I slowed down to catch my breath and figure out where I was.

"Hmm, this is some place we ended up in, I wonder how big is it?" I said to myself as I looked at the stonewalls and the almost dark hallway.

When I began to walk I started to hear some sound and it seems like it's following me…

Okay… that's weird maybe it's nothing. Yeah, it's nothing at all; it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm all good, nothing will scare me. I thought to myself to reassure that I was in no trouble and it was only me, my friends and some random corpse in this weird place that I'm starting to believe could be Hell.

As I continued walking alone in the hallway my hopes to reassure myself started to go downhill, and I actually started to believe that this place could be haunted. When that idea of the place being haunted started to get out of hand, I had to stop and try to figure out where I was and how I will meet up with the others again.

Okay Daemon where are we? I thought to myself as I tried to take my best guess as to where I was.

As I was thinking I felt this cold air blow past me and without a second thought my mind had reached a conclusion, _this place is haunted _and I had to get out of here, fast! And without thinking I just started to run into the first room I saw.

When I entered the room and shut the door behind me, I took a few deep breaths and tried to clam myself down as I looked around the room.

"Please no one tell me that someone died in this room cause I really don't want to see a ghost it was already bad enough to feel the cold air from possible the person who lost their head…" I said as I look around the room to see that it looks like almost no one has touch this room for who knows how long.

As I walk over to the table I saw only a few papers a book and bottle of nail polish as well a picture of Sasuke.

"Oh, a picture of Sasuke when he was younger and nail polish. I guess this must be one of his fan girls room…great…" I said as I roll my eyes and was about to leave when something had click into my mind.

Wait _A picture of Sasuke when he was young?_I thought as I turn back and ran toward the table.

When I took another look at the picture of Sasuke I knew a few things right off the bat. One me and my friends some how got pulled into Hell and two I'm in Itachi's room.

F*** what more can go wrong… I thought as I pulled the chair out from the table and sat down.

Just as I sat down Itachi open his room door and was now staying at my only way out.

I should have not said that…I thought to myself as I look at him and him looking at me.

"Umm…hasn't anyone told you to knock when entering a room?" I said in hopes that I can possible confuse him and try to make a run for it.

"Who are you? And what did you ask me?" Itachi said with a flat tone that matches perfectly with his blank look on his face.

"Um…I am your dream, your imagination…Heck I can be your emo brother in a girl form. So if you don't mind I think you should wake up and I should get going." I said as I made my way to the door.

When I was about to walk pass Itachi he held out his arm blocking my only way of escape.

"Like I said before who are you and how did you get here?" Itachi said with a very cold and possible with a hint of evil in his tone.

"Well actually you only asked the who are you part before. As for the how I got here well I just ran in here when you dreamed up that ghost to scare me. So now that I answered your question please wake up and let me go." I said as I waited for him lower his arm so I can leave his room in peace.

Itachi didn't lower his arm instead he gave me this look that made me think he was about to use his sharingan. The only thing that came in my mind was to close my eyes and kick him in the stomach. When that idea planted itself in my mind I acted upon it and by my luck I did manage to hit him, as well as make an opening for myself.

While I ran out of the door I turned back and yelled to him 'Ha! You must be dreaming cause only in a dream you would be this weak!' Sure technically it would be a compliment, if this was a dream that is. After I had yelled that I picked up my speed and ran farther down the hallway hoping that my friends don't run into the same trouble I just had.

Tenshi's P.O.V.

Okay…I wonder if the others are okay or not lost as badly as I am, I wonder if they were able to figure out where we are or how we can meet up again? I thought to myself as I walk down the hallway as quietly as I could so that way I won't wake anyone who lives here…if any do.

As I walk I can only see a few signs giving the possibility that people do live here or that the place could be haunted by spirits.

"Hmm…I wonder how Daemon is feeling about this place cause normally do scare her and if this place is really haunted she must be very scared…" I said to myself as I started to pick up speed in hopes of finding either Keal or Daemon.

And I wonder if this place is really haunted and it's okay with the others maybe we can try and help the spirits of the place to move on…Wait I hear footsteps it can be either Keal or Daemon! I thought as I ran around a corner only to be knocked down by something that was strong.

"Oh I am so sorry, are you okay?" I said as I looked up to see a very tall person with an orange mask on their face with only one for hole for be able to see.

Without thinking I whispered under my breath, 'Madara Uchilha?'

It seemed like I was correct on guessing Mardara and it seems that he heard it because he turned and bent down to my level, looking at me. Then with a different, darker tone of voice asked 'How do you know my name?'

Just hearing him speak with that tone of voice sends chills to my bones and actually froze me to a point where I couldn't speak let alone move or breath. I was too scared but I knew I had to say something so I tried to force words to come out of my mouth but at first nothing but some air that I thought was gone. When I tried the second time, words did come out.

"I-I'm sorry I p-promise not tell anyone, j-just don't hurt my friends and I. T-Tobi would be a g-good boy if he doesn't tell and w-we can be friends." I managed to say even though my voice was shaking a lot.

After I was done speaking it was quite again… and Tobi was looking at me with his one eye, I couldn't tell if he was mad or what he was really thinking because of that mask he wears on his face…. But I can tell one thing for sure I was scared to find out what happen next.

When Tobi got up I was worried about what he would do next, but he only let out his hand as an offer to help me up. When I grabbed it and got on my feet I looked at him worriedly and in slight wonder.

"YAY! TOBI GOT A NEW FRIEND!" Tobi said with a totally different very cheerful childlike tone that would make you think he wasn't the same person who scared me so easily not moments ago.

"Yeah I am Tobi's new friend and if you help me find my friends I will make Tobi cookies." I said with a smile on my face.

"YAY, Tobi will be a good boy and find your friends so that way Tobi can get cookies!" Tobi said as he started to race down the hallway and leaving me behind.

"Hey! Tobi wait for me!" I said as I ran after him before I could lose sight of him.

Okay, since I have someone to help me find Daemon and Keal then it shouldn't be long till we all are back together…. But I do hope they are okay and not got them selves into too much trouble. I thought as I caught up to Tobi and started to walk with him down the dark hallways.

Keal's P.O.V.

Well…this is lovely; we know what hell possibly looks like when you get eaten by a damn TV… Man, when I find Daemon I'm going to smack her in the head for making the TV want to eat us, now where in hell am I in this Hell? I ranted on in my head as I walked the dark hallway and remembering how we got pulled into this nightmare of a place.

It all started as a normal Saturday, I was waiting for Tenshi and Daemon to come over for a sleepover party. When they arrived we started watching anime, listening to music and watching Tenshi fix the food both Daemon and I managed to kill while trying to make dinner. It all went down hill after dinner, Daemon bought her Naruto video game and we all would take turns facing each other in it. If it was working right that is…but for some reason the TV had to go and hate on Daemon's game which mad Daemon mad. And when we thought it couldn't get any worst the Wii system had to be acting weird and won't give the game back, which push Daemon from mad to full out kill the TV and Wii system. As Tenshi and I try to hold Daemon back, she would be cussing and threatening the TV and Wii system. Then all of a sudden the TV goes black and this weird vortex opened up and with a strong force it started to pull in papers and other random things from around the room. As we all fought to hold on to something; Tenshi lost her grip and started to get pulled in, luckily Daemon grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back.

"BAD TV, DON'T EAT THE ANGEL!" Daemon yelled as I tried to help her pull Tenshi back from the strong force the TV had on her.

"YEAH EAT THE DEMON, SHE TASTES BETTER!" I said as both Daemon and I took a step back pulling on Tenshi.

Daemon just glared at me and when she was about to say something the TV force got stronger and pulled all of us into the dark hole. Where it had to open at a random ceiling and let us all fall on a dead body…

When I snapped back from the memory, I looked around and saw the still dark hallways and this odd black shadow moving towards me.

Hey, I thought this place isn't haunted? Maybe that's one of my friends…or a spirit, worst-case scenario is it's the lifeless body that somehow came to life…I wonder what I should do…I thought as I waited to see if the torches on the wall will show what the black shadow figure was. After waiting a bit I just decided to take my chances and see what or who it is. When I ran up to the shadowy figure I came to find that the shadow figure wasn't who I'd hope it would be.

"Umm…please tell me you are not a spirit or a zombie?" Was all I could say to it.

"Who are you and why did you ask such a foolish question?" The red haired person said as he looked at me with seemingly lifeless eyes.

"It's okay, I will just pull your arm and see if you are a ghost or not." I said with a smile on my face as I reach for the red head's arm.

He first moved his arm out of my reach but I managed to get a hold of it; I pulled his arm roughly and it came out of it's socket making both me and the arm fall to the floor.

"Oh wow…well this is something. Umm since you are not a ghost please tell me this arm is fake and you are not a zombie that wants to kill me or eat my brains." I said as I got up and handed his arm back to him.

"Give me that, and why do you keep going on about zombie and ghosts like an idiot?" He asked as hr took back his arm.

"Well…let me see, I found a dead body without a head, this place is lacking in life and it looks like this place is dusty and it's dark. No wonder I think this place is haunted and also you were no help show up in the shadows and having fake limbs." I ranted as the red head just looked at me with a plain bored looked but it gave me the feeling that he wants to kill me just to get me to shut up.

Once I was done my rant I gave the same bored looked to him and waited to see if he will say anything else or if I was unlucky try to kill me. When I saw he was not doing any thing I started to get annoyed.

"Okay, well you made me feel bored. So I will be going now, Okay?" I said as I slowly started to back up.

After a few steps with nothing happening I turned my back to him and started to walk away. Which was my mistake because the next thing I knew I started to feel constricted and I could feel that I was being dragged back to where I first was.

What the hell why can't I move forward? I thought to myself as I looked down to see something that seemed to look like very light blue strings on my arms.

"Ummm…red head are you still there?" I asked as I try to fight to move forward.

"Yes…" The red head answered.

"Oh well are you the one that's controlling these things? I asked a bit scared to find out the answer.

"Yes." The red head answer again.

"Oh…well are you nice? Like for example if a girl is about to trip herself would you remove these strings from her arm to let her catch her own fall?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Are you really that stupid?" The red head said in a flat tone again.

"Well let's find out." I said as I tried to trip myself and actually managed to do so.

When I fell I was hoping he would release the strings on my arm so I can catch myself as well as to crawl away from him or break the strings that would have been left on my legs, but I was wrong and ended up falling face first into a stone floor.

"So that means you are stupid?" I heard the red head ask again in a bored tone but it gave me the feeling that he was smirking over my stupid idea.

"Well I might be stupid to you, but I will still try to make my escape and if that fails, I'll drag you down with me and my stupidity!" I said to him as I tried to crawl away.

"You truly are _stupid_," The red head said as he watched me fail at trying to crawl away from him.

Okay one how do I get this idiot to shut up and stop calling me stupid and two how do I get way from this idiot…Wait a minute! I know get close to him… I thought as I remembered the times Daemon had me give up because she dragged me in with her in a messes d up plan to get me to give up…it worked many times…

"Hey, Red head" I said as I stopped crawling and was now lying flat on my stomach.

"I have a name you know…" He said once more in a flat tone.

"I don't really give a damn, all I want to say is I give up. Now, help me up please or are you that heartless that you leave a poor already trapped girl on the ground." I said as I waited to see if he would walk over or just pull the strings, if so it'd make me rise as If I was a doll with strings.

"Fine…" He said as he pulled on the strings and I started to rise.

I turned around, forcing me to face him, he moved a few fingers and I started to walk towards him. Step by step I was getting closer and step-by-step I started to plan, when would be the right time to set my plan into action? When I was no less then five steps away I tripped myself once again but this time in away that forced his odd strings to tie around both him and myself. By luck the plan worked and soon both of us were on the floor, his strings wrapped around us in a mess up way.

"Why did you trip yourself into me, you idiot." He said sounding either mad or annoyed for the first time since I started to talk to him.

"Easy, since I can't escape I used my _stupidity _to drag you down with me…as you can see we are both now tangled together and the only way you can get away from me is if you undo the strings. And you know as well as I do that the time minute you do so I will make a mad dash away from here. So, take your pick stay tied to said _stupid person_or undo the strings." I said to the red head with a smirk on my face.

As I watched his face I couldn't tell what he was thinking, if he was planning to kill me I wouldn't know. So to buy myself time, in hopes that Daemon would come with something to knock him out, I tried to make small talk which led to both me and the red head fighting and calling the other stupid for all the things that had happened…

Tenshi's P.O.V,

As I jogged to keep up with Tobi, I started to noticed how most of the hallways look the same. It made me wonder how he could run through this place and not get lost… then something came in my mind he didn't know what my friends looked like.

I wonder should I tell him what my friends look like? If I do would he only use it as way to trap us all together? And worst of all, Daemon would get just as scared of him as she would if he was part of the non-living… I think it would be better if I don't tell him about Keal and Daemon. I thought as I saw Tobi had stopped running and was talking to a person with blond hair.

As I got closer I noticed what seemed to be a female but the she was really Deidara and Tobi was annoying him.

"Um…Hello my name is Tenshi and I am lost here." I said to Deidara in a nice and quite voice.

"You don't look like you are from here un. How'd you get here?" He asked as he scanned me from head to toe.

"I-I don't know, the only thing I know is that me and my two friends just ended up here and on a dead body too." I said as my voice got a bit more quite.

"So there are more of you un? And you guys landed on a dead body too un?" He said seriously but his one eye showed that he was about to start laughing.

"Um…yeah a dead body without a head? Do you know who the person was that we might have killed?" I asked a bit worried and confuse.

"Haha, you were the guys that fell on Hidan and knocked his head off un. I was walking by when I randomly saw his head roll really fast and his cussing like crazy un." Deidara laughed as he remembered how Hidan was pissed at the random force or what he said to be Janshin punishing him for not killing enough people or something like that.

"So you were there when we all ran off?" I asked kinda worry but also hoping that if he did maybe he can help me find the others.

Yeah, I saw everyone of you run off when I was walking back to Hidan's body with his head un." Deidara said once he stopped laughing.

"It would be nice of you, if you don't mind, if you can help me find them please and not trap them once you do find them, it would mean a lot to me if you can." I asked kindly with big eyes hoping he would be nice and help me find my friends.

"Well since you put it so nicely, oh and how you guys did with Hidan's head made me laugh a lot, so I guess I'll help you find them un. But if one of them calls me a girl I will use my art on them un. He said to me.

"Great, that means so much to me, I hope I can repay you for your kindness." I said to him while praying in the back of my mind that he wouldn't find Daemon first.

"Okay un, I will go that way and you guys can check the east end of the hideout un." Deidara said as he started to head west.

"Okay and good luck on finding them, also let them know that I asked you to help me find them so they won't attack you as much." I yelled down the hallway hoping he heard me.

"Well I guess we will be going right Tobi." I said to Tobi.

"Let's go!" Tobi said as he grabbed my wrist and started to race down the hallway.

Daemon's P.O.V.

Okay now that I think I'm safe from Itachi, I can rest and hide here. I thought as I curled myself up into a ball in the corner of the hallway.

As I was resting for a bit I had my eyes closed for reason unknown and before long I heard someone, they sounded like they were close to where I was. So I shot my head up to see a blond haired girl standing before me.

"Are you a girl or a guy?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I am a male un." The blond haired boy said looking very mad to be honest.

"Oh…and how did you find me? I was well hidden." I asked as I kept looking at the boy trying to figure out if I should believe in his 'I'm a guy' lie.

"Are you an idiot un? You were curled up under a lit torch un." He said as he pointed to the torch that rested on the wall right above my head.

"Well shut up…at least I'm not stupid enough to buy into the 'I'm a guy.' Act. We both know you are just saying that so you don't get raped by the others who live here." I said as I glared and smirked at him.

After that I soon learned that what I said really didn't help unless I was trying to make him angrier. He glared at me his entire face showed his anger and how ready he was to kill me. I had no hope in the world; till I heard something yelled 'You truly are stupid!' The voice doesn't seem familiar to me but it did to the blond person as he stood still with a confused look on his face.

"Umm you know who that is?" I asked equally confuse as him.

"That's my Danna" The blond haired person said as he stood there trying to figure out where the yelling came from.

"Danna? Wait you mean master? So you are saying your master called someone stupid?" I asked now more confused.

'Well at least I'm not stupid enough to get tangled up with a person, who was trapped by strings!' I heard another person yell, it sounded like Keal.

"Keal? And Danna?" I said as I tried to put two and two together to figure out what the hell Keal did in order to get tangled in strings and with 'Danna'?

As soon as some messed up reasoning came to mind I got up and started to race off in the direction I thought the yelling was coming from.

"Hey, un wait up. I think I know where Danna and the other person is un." The blond haired boy said as he race to catch up to me and show where the yelling was coming from.

When we were on the right track the voices got clearer and louder as well. I was almost sure that Keal must have done something to piss 'Danna' off. Once we got to the right hall, we saw both Keal and some red haired guy who was about an inch shorter than Keal, and it would seem that he is called master by the blond haired boy. Both of them were sitting on the floor tangled in a very awkward way that they seemed not to noticed because they were to busy fighting over who was more stupid.

"Um…Danna?" The blond hair boy managed to say without bursting into laughter.

They, of course were still too busy yelling at each other so neither of them heard him and neither heard me dying of laughter on the ground.

"Shut up… do you want to get yourself killed un?" The blond haired boy said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

B-but I can't…they…just…how they look…." I said between laughs.

Once both the blond haired boy and me fell to the ground laughing our heads off, was when both Keal and 'Danna' noticed we were there.

"Daemon, why are you dying of laughter?" Keal asked looking a very confused.

"You dumbass, don't tell me you two actually didn't noticed how you were tangled?" I managed to say after I caught my breath.

"Wha…?" Keal said with her head tiled to the side.

I just stood up with this evil grin on my face as I slowly watched Keal's face change from being confused to the 'Oh crap don't tell me' look.

"You IDIOT! Undo the damn strings. NOW!" Keal yelled as she tried to pull on the strings with her free hand which only made the two of them get pulled closer together.

"For the last time, you are the stupid one and you are only making the strings worse if you pull on them!" The red haired boy yelled back at her.

"Wow, Danna…do you really not noticed how you and Keal are tangled up together?" I asked smirking at the blank look I got from the red head.

"Hey female, if you are done laughing your ass off, explain to your Danna about this whole mess." I said as I looked over at the blond haired boy who had managed to sit up now.

"I'm not a female un!" He yelled back at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just explain to Danna." I said blatantly as though I didn't really care.

"Fine, well Danna say that either me or the demon child over there un had push you over while you are tangled to Keal? What do you think will happen?" un" The blond haired boy asked without laughing at the thought.

As I watched Keal's eyes widen at the thought I couldn't help but to start laughing again.

"Shut up, and just get him to undo these stupid things!" Keal yelled out once again.

As the blond haired boy and I started to walk over to help poor Keal escape the strings. I started to hear footsteps that sounded like it was coming at high speed and toward us. So without thinking I pulled the blond hair boy to the side as a tower of a person came running by hitting both Keal and Danna; and making them hit us. As the blond haired boy and I got tossed around I managed to put a stop to it, by pining the blond boy to the ground.

"Ha, you must be female, I had to practically save you as well as pin you down." I said with a smirk on my face s I looked down at the blond haired boy who seemed to look more like a girl.

"Shut up un! An get off of me." He, or should I say _She, _said while trying to push me off.

"Tobi is a good boy and found them!" I heard Tobi yell as he pointed to both the blond haired boy and I.

"Yeah, Yeah good for you and can you please help kind of getting flattened by a guy here!" Keal yelled as she glared at the blond haired boy who seemed to be the one who jinxed this whole mess.

"Okay, here done." Danna said as he undid the strings that were tied to both him and Keal before he got off her.

"Tobi, You idiot where is that girl from before! Un." The blond haired boy yelled at Tobi.

"I-I'm right here I had to run to catch up to Tobi and hey you found the others and Sasori too." Tenshi said as she caught her breath and looked at both me and Keal.

"Yay, you're alive and safe!" I said as I got up from the blond haired boy and race over to give her a hug.

"Tobi wants a hug too!" Tobi said as he came near.

"Back off you pure evil demon, you are not allowed to go near the angel…" I said in a demonic voice as I glared at him.

Everyone was quite and was looking at me for a moment 'til Keal was the first to break the awkward moment.

"Wow…well I guess we should be going?" Keal said as she stood up and walked over to me and Tenshi.

"Hold it right there Eriko un, you and your friends have to go see our leader about being here un," The blond hair boy said as he got off the ground.

"Do we have to?" I asked sounding like a child.

"Yes unless you want us to kill you." Sasori said.

"What if I said no." I said in the hopes hat they would back down.

"Daemon don't be stupid we'll go and see the leader, and if he says that we should be killed then we kill him and rule over these idiots." Keal whisper as she tried to stop me from getting us killed.

"Good point, what do you think Tenshi?" I said as I looked over to her.

"Well I say we should try to talk to him first before we kill him but Keal has a good point we should meet with him and say sorry for the trouble we caused." Tenshi said to both me and Keal.

"Okay. Hey Idiots and female take us to your leader." I said as I turned to look at them.

"For the last time I. AM. Male UN." The blond haired boy said sounding really pissed off.

"Well just ignore him and follow me this way." Sasori said as he led us down the hallway to where the leader must be.

* * *

><p>Author note: I am so sorry I have been behind in my other story, but a lot had happen...and so this why I made this back up story I am so sorry I will try to update the other soon and if you like this one too might add another chapter to it too<p> 


End file.
